


All I Want

by Guiferdhrbficnb



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiferdhrbficnb/pseuds/Guiferdhrbficnb
Summary: 先婚后爱的ABO故事金钟云A  朴正洙B





	All I Want

“我知道你也是被逼和我结婚的，不用担心我会对你做什么，我睡在另一边。”

朴正洙是被迫选择和金钟云结婚没错，虽然也是无可奈何，至少也能减少自己任性的后果。

话说完后金钟云就挨着床边躺下来，朴正洙只能看到他蜷起来的背脊，他这个样子和以前见过的很不同。

朴正洙直直地躺在床上，枕着胳膊望着天花板出神，回想着这段时间发生的事情。

果然Omega是和Alpha最合适的吗，就算自己再怎么对他好，也无法解决他发情期时的躁动不安，最后还是被一个Alpha标记怀孕。

如果不是为了掩盖这件丑闻，朴正洙还不会同意父亲提出的条件，通过和金钟云结婚来帮助企业，这倒有点像家族联姻。

朴正洙侧头看看旁边的金钟云，蜷着身体双手抱住自己的胳膊，身上只穿着睡衣也没盖被子。

想想之前金钟云父亲提醒自己的事情，他是在小时候和母亲被敌对公司的人绑架勒索留下心理阴影，一直不能和外人靠太近，所以从那时候就是一个人。

轻轻把被子盖在金钟云身上又仔细掖好，朴正洙和他空出一些距离躺下，同样是背对的姿势。

这场婚姻是两个人都妥协的结果，虽然不知道以后会发生什么，总归不会再比之前让朴正洙难过。

金钟云还没睡着知道朴正洙给自己盖了被子，用力攥紧掖好的被角但是眼神还是一样灰暗。

以前有各种各样的人出现在生活里，可是最后都因为这样那样的原因离开了，和朴正洙的意外相遇会不会和以前的不同。

以前也有旁人给过金钟云温暖，有真心的也有假意的，最后都是一样的离开不再回来，因为他们得不到金钟云的回应，得不到他们想要的东西。

如果这次主动一些会不会有不同的结局，朴正洙这样不情愿的和自己结婚，以后会不会永远陪在自己身边。

朴正洙感受到有人在背后抱住自己，腰间被环上一只胳膊，微侧身体发现是金钟云靠过来了。金钟云不是不喜欢和别人接触吗，怎么会主动抱过来，朴正洙有点不懂他的想法。

“我冷。”

这样亲密的在床上拥抱，朴正洙还只是和前男友这样做过，金钟云这副模样让人很难拒绝，只是淡漠的解释一句自顾自的抱住不放手。

以前朴正洙也见过金钟云几面，在外的金钟云待人温柔但是又会保持距离，工作起来极其认真负责，并不像一个需要吃药镇静情绪的人。

也可能是把好的一面都表现给外人了，一回家就没有多少精力和心情，会不自觉的流露出疲惫和孤独。

金钟云靠在朴正洙的脊背，莫名的能够听到一声声的心跳，虽然双手都已经搂住他的腰，可是心里还是一直不确定。金钟云在害怕，害怕朴正洙会拒绝这种接触，会表现出不耐烦的样子，而自己有时会比小孩更难打发。

“靠近一点就不冷了。”

朴正洙没有想象中的推开，也没有厌烦的表情，反而转身过来回抱住，轻轻地把金钟云按进自己怀里搂着。

人体正常温度通常在36.2℃~37.2℃之间，可是金钟云抓住的温度比这好像更炽热，不仅能够温暖身体好像还可以融掉心里那块冰。

“明天我去墓园看母亲，你要一起吗？”

其实那个绑架金钟云和他母亲的人，不仅仅是敌对公司的关系，而且还曾经追求过金钟云的妈妈，被拒绝了就一直含恨在心。他母亲不堪侮辱自杀身亡，金钟云被绑着关在地下室两天，被发现的时候已经处于昏迷状态。

“嗯，我陪你去。”

第二天醒来后窗外下着淅淅沥沥的雨，看样子像是昨晚就开始了，秋季的雨总会让人感到凉意。

金钟云看起来很让人放心，不会闯祸也不会对着干，乖乖解决好自己的问题不给别人添麻烦。

可是这就是问题所在，他害怕失去所以就拒绝开始，生性敏感很容易受到伤害，而且他不说别人还不会察觉。

“要不要去买束花，你母亲应该会开心的。”

到达墓园后雨还下个不停，朴正洙不喜欢阴雨天，他觉得这种天气会让人莫名颓废，可是金钟云很喜欢阴雨天。

两个人撑着伞并行走，很快就能找到目的地，墓碑上的照片不是大头照，而是一张半身像。

“这张照片是父亲和母亲的初遇，父亲说那时他的眼里只有母亲，她比那深红蔷薇更让人惊艳。”

金钟云把怀里抱着的深红蔷薇放到碑前，用手抚去照片上的雨珠，随后又有雨水打落在上面。金钟云在这里站了许久，朴正洙就一直在一边撑着伞陪他，金钟云只是一种很悲伤的表情没有哭，只是紧紧地盯着墓碑上的照片。

“我总觉得是自己的错，如果当时好好听话不随便乱跑，就不会被那个人带走，母亲也不会自己过来。”

听着金钟云说出多年的内疚，朴正洙拍拍他的肩膀随后抱住他，也许他每次来这里都会倾诉什么，只是这次因为自己在就只在心里诉说。

“如果你母亲还活着，肯定不想看着你这么难过，就算是为了她，也要健康幸福的活下去。”

“回去吧，回家吧，外面好冷。”

回到家之后金钟云才注意到，朴正洙一边外套已经湿了，好像是给自己撑伞淋湿的。

趁着朴正洙不在悄悄用手抚摸湿漉的地方，这场雨不仅让空气变得潮湿，还能让人的心变得潮湿。

“不必在意我父亲的态度，如果你想离开我可以签离婚协议，随时随地。”

两个人结婚不过一个月，朴正洙还是这几天刚搬进金钟云家里，就算是当初同意结婚的约定是有期限的，那也是时间比较充裕的三年。

“你怕自己会产生依赖爱上我，你怕我会无所谓去留最后离开，对吗。”

金钟云没有回答但是避开了朴正洙的视线，眼睛比嘴还能表达情绪，自己不是害怕，才不会是害怕。

“你想多了，没有感情的婚姻维持不了多久，我只是给彼此一个退路而已，不至于最……”

“这么肯定我们不会爱上彼此吗。”

金钟云猛地抬头看向朴正洙，眼里都是对他话的惊异，这种未知的事情怎么能用肯定二字呢。

“我是Alpha而你是Beta，从性别认知就不相配。更何况我连自己的信息素都控制不了……”

金钟云毋庸置疑是个Alpha，平日虽然温柔但是有种病态的感觉，是因为他信息素的缘故。很少有散发出的状态，以至于不清楚自己的气味甚至经常被认成Beta。

医生说他的问题源于心理，他给自己背负太多压力和责任，所以身体会或多或少的影响到。而且他很少与人接触，信息素自然也不会有散发的机会，如果想催发信息素还是找个恋人比较好。

“不是已经结婚了吗，试试又能怎样。”

朴正洙语气的很轻，像是有点放弃意味，随后又整理情绪看着金钟云。

“你是想用我来忘掉那个Omega？”

金钟云眼睛微眯盯着朴正洙，从他的反应来看自己猜的没错，只是想用新欢忘掉旧爱。

“作为和我有婚姻关系的人，这不是你应该做的吗，让爱人眼里心里只有自己。”

从一开始金钟云就觉得，他和朴正洙的婚姻就是一场赌局，就看两个人会不会用真心做筹码。

最开始主动的人是朴正洙，是他在开始没有拒绝金钟云的拥抱，也是他说何妨一试。所以以后金钟云不管给予他多少爱意和伤害，都必须全部收下不予退还，不准先离开。

金钟云一把将朴正洙拉进怀里，用手轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，随后捏着下巴低头吻上去。说实话这还是金钟云第一次亲吻，如果从十五岁分化那时算起，金钟云已经禁欲十三年。

朴正洙很配合金钟云的动作，主动的在他怀里调整好姿势，随后就开始回应他的亲吻。朴正洙是十七岁分化完成的，虽然比其他人有点晚，但是这并不妨碍他纵横情场。从最初交往的第一个人到现在，接吻这种事情已经不知道进行过多少次了。

“你很擅长接吻。”

从最初金钟云开始到之后朴正洙主导，两个人亲吻许久才放开，现在都有些微微喘息。

朴正洙吻技好到让金钟云产生怀疑，如果两个人以后真的会有下一步打算，那么在床上会不会也是他手把手教自己做。

“多谢夸奖。”

朴正洙还靠在金钟云身上，从自己的视线往下看去，明显的锁骨形状和脖颈曲线，金钟云有点想咬一口。

不过还是留到以后吧，他总不能现在就把朴正洙吃干抹净，虽然他们俩的关系挺合适这么做。

“去洗澡暖和一下，我给你煮姜汤喝，刚才在外面待的太久怕会感冒。”

刚才接吻时金钟云也应该是放松的状态，朴正洙能够感受到有股信息素笼罩着自己，应该是金钟云的，淡淡的苦味巧克力。

想想刚才金钟云说自己是为了忘记那个人，其实也不算是这样，自己是很喜欢他没错，并不代表会接受这种背叛。

不管怎么说那都是过去了的，再过多纠结迷恋也没有用，毕竟现在陪在朴正洙身边的是金钟云。

这几个月里金钟云要比刚见面多话，也愿意和朴正洙交流沟通，也开始和他有身体接触，一切慢慢都像是朝着好的方向发展。

“正洙哥，你帮帮我吧，我不能要这个孩子，你帮帮我好不好？”

朴正洙没想到宋智珉会来找自己，这样仔细一看肚子的确能看出来怀孕了，算算时间也差不多有三个月了。

“这又不是我的孩子，你不去找孩子的爸爸来找我干嘛，我能帮上什么忙。”

其实朴正洙还是有些心软的，听说他怀孕后被家里人赶出来了，说是不认他这个儿子，他一个人有着身子也不知道是怎么过的。

“正洙哥，家里人不要我，他也一直没联系上，我只能找你了。哥，帮帮我吧，陪我去医院打掉孩子，我是真的没这么多钱。”

朴正洙没想到他会是这样的境地，这是怀孕又被人抛弃了，怎么会连一个帮助的人都没有，平时聚在一起玩的朋友们呢。

“那好吧，我……”

“正洙，该回家了。”

朴正洙的话被人打断，转头往旁边看是金钟云过来了，这个时间通常金钟云还在路上才对，怎么今天过来的这么快。

金钟云才不顾旁边人的想法，直接拉着朴正洙把他塞进车里，转身回到驾驶座的时候还瞥了宋智珉一眼，像是警告他不要再来找朴正洙。

一路上两个人很沉默，朴正洙是想说点什么的，但是金钟云一直听着也没回应。等到车开进地下车库里，朴正洙发现金钟云这是换了角落的位置停车，不像是平时那个固定的停车点。

看着金钟云下车从车前绕过来，朴正洙也立马开车门要下去，但是金钟云却坐进来将朴正洙揽到自己身上。

朴正洙有些无措想要解释，而金钟云一只手已经伸进他的上衣里，慢慢的找到胸前的殷红揉搓着。

“这里可是车库……”

“角落位置监控拍不到，你害怕什么。”

朴正洙一直觉得自己是个Beta，身体才不会像Omega那样敏感，结果这一到金钟云手里就变得不一样。就只是被金钟云手指揉捏的乳珠，也能让朴正洙有种酥痒的感觉。

金钟云另一只手也解开裤子拉链，隔着内裤用手指描绘着鼓起的形状，两三下的抚摸着最后直接伸进内裤里。

全身都依附在金钟云身上，朴正洙正被他用手欺压着，也没有多余的想法挣脱。双手只能抓着车门上的抓手，好让自己维持平衡。

“我…我不知道他会找我……”

可是金钟云不想听这种解释，他已经看到了也已经生气了，现在只想着让朴正洙受点惩罚。稍稍放低了车座让他躺靠在自己身上，双手也没有可以抓住的东西，只能扶在车座周围。

将朴正洙的裤子往下褪了褪，让他的下身能够直接暴露在空气中，金钟云的双手开始抚摸伺候这股欲望。

朴正洙看着自己的下身被金钟云握在手里玩弄，心里一直很拒绝这种事情，但是身体却诚实的给出反应。

不过金钟云没有让朴正洙直接射出来，而是在要射出的边缘给他整理好裤子，拥着他下了车。在到电梯之前都是把他抱在怀里的，等到坐上之后就把朴正洙抵在电梯角落，用腿蹭着他的下身并且进行一个深吻。

“钟云…”

朴正洙双手被金钟云按在头顶，想躲开金钟云蹭着下身的腿，可是只能将他的腿夹在双腿之间。

“等到回家就让你舒服。”

这个时候朴正洙已经能够闻到那股苦味巧克力，这是金钟云信息素的味道，要比平时浓厚很多。也幸好金钟云说到做到，回了家没来得及进卧室，直接待在客厅里的地毯上，好好的让朴正洙释放出来。

“以后离那个人越远越好，不要再让我知道你们俩还有联系，我会很生气的。”

金钟云紧抱着朴正洙，把头埋进他的颈窝，有些闷闷不乐地回答，也像是一种莫名的警告。

朴正洙能看出金钟云很生气，不然也不会在车库的时候就这样，他是不想自己和前男友有任何瓜葛，所以这次算是吃醋意味的生气。

“我知道了，以后不会再和他有联系了。”

金钟云并没有外界传的难相处，只是大多数人带有目的接近他，自然不会在意他的真实想法。

可能是和金钟云待太久了，朴正洙也开始喜欢上阴雨天，他觉得这种天气很适合与爱人在床上缠绵。

之后金钟云也是受自己的影响，每次阴雨天总是拒绝上班，和自己厮缠许久。

“你这个骗子，不是说散发不出信息素吗！”

其实这也只是个借口而已，金钟云不喜欢与外人接触，凭借这个理由推脱了很多次相亲。

只是他确实控制不住自己的信息素，很多时候一旦散发就很难收敛，因为许久过分的禁欲，发情期会比其他Alpha严重一些。

金钟云的苦味巧克力铺散周围，闻的次数多了还会觉得有点甜，可是莫名具有攻击性，让人有种反抗不了的感觉。

“我们还没好好做过一次，就现在怎么样。”

当初医生说金钟云信息素难发散，需要找个恋人来解决一下，说白了就是心理问题导致有点性冷淡，可是他现在这个样子哪里性冷淡了。朴正洙应该庆幸一下自己不是Omega，不然就周围这股信息素的味道，早就会被勾起发情按捺不住了。

“都已经开始了…能说拒绝吗…”

金钟云从背后抱着朴正洙坐在床边，右手已经掀起上衣抚摸着胸前的乳珠，左手也顺着腰线向下抚慰着他的下身，轻轻舔舐他的耳垂让他更放松一些。

动作都很轻缓的进行着，配着四周散发的信息素，足以让朴正洙享受这个过程。听着他或轻或重的哼咛，金钟云抬起右手捏着他的下巴，让他转头接受自己的亲吻。

虽然被人不停抚弄着，朴正洙还是能够主动回应这次深吻，两人唇舌相融交换着呼吸，舌尖伸出在空气里相互缠绕。

朴正洙这幅模样真是太性感了，金钟云褪去彼此衣物他放倒在床上，欺身压上去热烈的亲吻，而右手抚摸着朴正洙的后臀预谋着进入。

Beta可是不同于Omega，不会因Alpha信息素发情，也不会自动分泌肠液润滑。而且生育率很低，各方面不如Alpha和Omega的结合相配。

金钟云是对于这方面没什么经验，这和之前预想的一样，还要朴正洙教自己怎么做。想想遇到金钟云这个Alpha之前，朴正洙也算是上面的，以前和Beta做过也和Omega做过，只是没想到这些经验都是放到这里教金钟云。

只是金钟云刚开始动就觉得疼，这种感觉就像是小时候打针一样，但是现在要比打针疼多了。

朴正洙只能安慰自己等会就不疼了，放松神经来配合金钟云，想想自己一个Beta竟然和Alpha搞上了，也还真是有点怀疑。

“疼的话就说出来，我会轻一点做的。”

只是第一次总会有点疼痛，朴正洙现在难受金钟云现在也难受啊，这东西在朴正洙身体里更加膨胀，金钟云也是忍着欲望想好好的对朴正洙。

“算了，放宽心来吧，疼不疼的之后就没事了。”

算是得到朴正洙的命令吧，金钟云也没有多少顾忌了，就慢慢随着自己想法来。刚开始是挺不舒服的，等到彼此身体都适应之后，两个人就完全沉浸在如潮情欲里。

之后两个人就过起了热恋般的婚后生活，金钟云的父亲对于两个人的相处还是满意的，只不过就对于朴正洙是个Beta有点意见，Beta生育率低不知道朴正洙能不能怀孕。

虽然金钟云家也不只有他一个Alpha，但是毕竟是家里第一个孩子，他父亲给予的期待也更多一点。

“当初结婚又不是不同意，现在怎么就挑正洙的毛病了，再说我还想和他多过点二人世界呢，生什么孩子。”

怀孕这件事不是朴正洙能做主的，如果他是个Omega的话，多和金钟云做几次怀孕几率就挺大的，但是他是个Beta。

“你喜欢孩子吗，不然就找Omega代孕一个，我也会好好照顾他的。”

“说什么乱七八糟的话，想要孩子你就自己生，不然我就不要。”

其实金钟云也不是很喜欢孩子，比起要孩子来说，他更想要一个和朴正洙的孩子。不然就直接把朴正洙当成孩子宠着，这又没有多大点事。

“可是我很难给你生……”

“看，下雪了。”

朴正洙抬头看着天空中零零散散飘下的雪花，这好像是今年的初雪，听说和喜欢的人一起看初雪会永远在一起。

“我和你看了今年初雪，以后每年都提前预定了，不管在哪里不管是什么样子，我们俩就长长久久的走下去。”

金钟云和朴正洙两个人很少说一些煽情的话，这还是金钟云第一次这么认真，好像彼此都还没有说过我爱你。

“钟云啊，以后也要多爱我一点，就像我爱你一样。”

听着朴正洙这种直接的话，金钟云还有点不好意思，两个人之间经常腻歪是没错，但是很少直接说这种话。

“我当然要爱你更多，要比天上的星星还多，要比你比我还多。”

金钟云牵起朴正洙手塞进口袋里，一起并肩看着雪花一点点的从空中落下，在朴正洙专注欣赏初雪的时候偷偷在他嘴角亲了一下。


End file.
